castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are AI-controlled bases that can be attacked to gain Gold , Mana , Honor Badges , Shards , and Experience . Completing a dungeon gives a chance to receive Shards . Dungeons marked with a blue fortress give higher amounts of Shards. The exact drop rate of Shards is uncertain, but judging from observationshttp://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=65897&extra=page%3D1 there is a difference between completing a dungeon to 100% and only completing the dungeon by 50-99%. Data collected prior to October 2013 shows: * 100% completion ~ 28% frequency of Shards dropping * 50-99% completion ~ 14% frequency of Shards dropping *Dungeons you have defeated can be raided again to collect more resources like Gold, Mana, and Shards. *While fighting Dungeons, your heroes DO NOT benefit from the attack OR hit point boost granted by the Hero Base. *The new Sweep feature makes completing Dungeons so much easier! Sweep Requirements for Sweep: #Complete a Dungeon with a 3-Flame victory to unlock Sweeping for that stage. #Each Sweep requires a Dungeon Entry. #At least one of your Hero Bases must have a Hero. You need Gold to use Sweep. The amount needed will depend on the Dungeon’s difficulty. * Ordinary Dungeons = Half the Gold gained from that Dungeon * Expert Dungeons = Gold gained from the Dungeon * Insane Dungeons = Double the Gold gained from the Dungeon (E.g., You can get 29,800 Gold from completing the 3rd stage of Insane Dungeon 1. Thus, the amount of Gold required to Sweep this stage will be 29,800 * 2 = 59,600.) Rewards gained through Sweeps will be the same as completing them manually. The drop rate of Hero Shards will be the same as well. EXP gained from Dungeons will be distributed evenly among the Heroes on your Hero Bases. So, the more Heroes you have on your Hero Bases, the less EXP each of those Heroes will get. (taken from:http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=221476) *Compared to Raids, Dungeons do not cost Gold to enter (but have a limited entry rate), produce much less Gold and Mana (on average), do not cost Honor Badges if lost, and produce generally more Honor Badges if completed. *Completing Dungeons as part of the Quest Boards quest gives rewards like Gold, mana, HB, and shards. *The Warehouse allows Merits 30px to be traded for Dungeon Cards, which gives more Dungeon entries. Entries Players start with 5 Dungeon entries. When you attack a dungeon you decrease your number of entries by 1. Dungeon entries replenish at a rate of 1 chance per 20 minutes. If you have 0 entries remaining, you can spend 100 gems to get the full number of 5 entries back; however, as it only takes 1h 40m to replenish 5 entries, this is arguably a rather expensive way of doing things. Other option of that is using Dungeon Entry Card which replenish 5 chances. Dungeons Click on a door to enter a dungeon and see what awaits you. Ordinary Dungeon Summaries Expert Dungeon Summaries Insane Dungeon Summaries Gallery Dungeon Entry Card framed.png|dungeon entry card in warehouse Dungeon Entry Card.png|dungeon entry card in items Category:Dungeons Category:Battle